1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information management method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that when a file access request is received from an application, a client determines whether to process the request as a file access request to a local storage of the client, or to process the request as a file access request to a cloud storage (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There are cases where the user saves information such as files in an external storage such as a cloud storage. However, when the user uses the information such as files saved in the external storage, the user needs to perform operations in accordance with the external storage that is the save location, and therefore the operations become troublesome.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-3187